Moments
by WynterRavenheart
Summary: Moments are what you make of them.


**Title**: Moments  
**Pairing**: Severus/Harry (a hint of Ron/Hermione towards the end)  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: around 4400  
**Warnings**: none  
**Summary**: Moments are what you make of them.  
**A/N:** It was supposed to be some other fic... but imagination is a tricky thing and my muse refused to cooperate with anything other than this one. Anyway, this is me, posting the fic I wrote all the way back in August for Severus *sighs*'s Grand Challenge. My theme was 'Love and Courtship, Prompt was Reaping what you sow.

**Moments**

**September 1****st****, 2001**

He stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the waves; behind him stood a man and before him a deep cliff with the ocean, inviting. Terrifying. The man was about to speak when Severus made his decision.

Without looking back, he jumped.

**Five years ago, September 1****st****, 1996.**

Severus swallowed his panic as he counted the sixth years for that term. Where the fuck as Potter? He swallowed bile as he caught a glimpse of his godson's face, the spoiled brat was absolutelly gleeful! He had done something, and he would bet his stock of Phoenix tears that it had something to do with Potter.

Severus snarled as he saw some passing third year Ravenclaws and hurried to the gates. He could see the Hogwarts express leaving the station and an uncomfortable lump formed on his throat.

_What if, what if, what if...?_

And then he saw them, walking up to Hogwarts, Potter's face stained with blood, and by Merlin if he didn't have that fucking Unbreakable Vow he would _kill_ his godson! His face took over the usual sneer as he walked the brat up to the Great Hall, taking some points in between. Honestly he was just too relieved to see Potter to care about what he was saying or doing. He finally breathed a sigh of relief when the doors closed behind the brat, and he almost allowed himself to close his eyes in relief.

As it was, he couldn't take his eyes off Poter during the whole meal. And he had to keep repeating to himself that Harry was safe. He was safe, _safe, safe!_

**September 2****nd****, 1996**

He was in the middle of fourth year Hufflepuff/Slytherin when he felt it. The charm he had placed on his possessions so long ago, something to warn him of people trying to steal his stuff.

_He was sixteen and Lily wasn't there anymore, the Marauders, however, were. Potter and Pettigrew seemed to mellow out with age, while Lupin seemed to distance himself from the rest, Black, however, showed he was, indeed, a true Black as his taunts escalated, becoming more damaging and humiliating, ranging from death tools to petty vengeance._

"_Looking for something, Snivellus?" He would taunt, waving one of his books around, pages flapping and dancing and being almost ripped off._

_Thankfully, Severus was more powerful than Black and a simple Accio would, usually, be enough to get his things back. Until his potions book was stolen._

"_Half-blood prince?" Came the, rather expected by now, sneer, "You're more like a half-blood pauper, Prince? As if! Honestly I have no idea how your mother can stand to look at you." Severus turned then, staring at the other boy looking into his eyes and he knew. Sirius Black knew his mother was dead, had died during that summer._

"_You're one to talk, Black." He said, the very same sneer on his face as he stalked closer and closer, ending with his hooked nose almost pressed to Sirius'. "Your own mother disowned you, because she couldn't stand the shame. The one who gave birth to you." He grinned nastily at the paling boy, enjoying giving it back the same way. "How does it feel to have no family now? To be unwanted? Oh everyone knows you're staying at the Potters'. But they're not your family, they never will be your family. How does it feel to be the burden, the unwanted, the unloved, the shame of your mother? How does it feel to know your own mother prefers a half-blood than her own pureblood son?" He sneered, quickly picking his book from limp fingers._

"_Don't try to taunt me about mothers Black, least your little secrets are revealed to the rest of the world." He watched in satisfaction as Black paled even further before he walked away._

_Oh, the taunting started again, but not before Severus had time to work out something to keep people from stealing his stuff._

Severus mentally shook his head, clearing his mind from thoughts long pass. He wondered who had taken his book.

**September 12****th****, 1996**

Harry stared at the Potion Book, reading the fine print, wondering for the thousandth time who had written in the margins; sometimes it looked like his own chicken scrawl, while other times it looked refined, almost like professional handwriting... Harry gently caressed the pages, his mind wondered on who could it be...

And no, he did not have an obsession! No matter what Hermione said!

**December 20****th****, 1996**

**During Slughon's Christmas Party**

Harry swallowed as he stared at the dark eyes of his least liked professor, oh he didn't really hate Snape, hate he reserved for more deserving people (specially those named Voldemort and Umbridge). Harry had been caught as he spied on Malfoy and Snape, and Snape had grabbed him and pulled him inside the classroom after the blond prat had walked out.

"What do you think you're doing Mr. Potter?" The Potion Master snarled, showing crooked, slightly stained teeth and getting way too close to the teenager.

"What did you see?" He hissed, staring at the green eyes that were so, so, so like his mother's but with a weariness, a life of their own.

Harry tried to stammer something out, tried to talk about something, anything to get out of that situation but it was in vain, for a moment later, a moment of silence and Snape was inside his mind, looking, searching, figuring out where to go, until he found Harry on his own bed, a Potions Book on his lap and his wand lazily flicking, until he levitated Ron that is...

The next scene showed Harry and Hermione arguing over the book, and the scene replayed, over and over and over again.

The Half-blood Prince.

The Half-blood Prince.

_The Half-blood Prince._

Everything seemed to come to an halt as Snape watched the same scene again. He had found him, the little thief!

Severus growled, gripping the boy harder. He was probably leaving bruises, but he didn't care; the little snivelling thief had his book!

"You've something that belongs to me Mr. Potter!" he said, the voice a harsh mix of hissing whisper and growl.

Harry's only response was his eyes opening wide, the disbelief spreading over his face as he connected the dots and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're him."

**December 26****th****, 1996**

Harry stared at the grey owl in confusion. It was pecking at the window insistently, head turning this way and that as if trying to see inside the room. Maybe it was the Professor's owl? He had promised (more like, had threatened) to get in touch with him. Harry took one look at Ron's sleeping and snoring face before he got up from the cot and opened the window.

Harry swallowed watching the owl with weary eyes. After seeing the Potion Book and the grey owl, he knew exactly who that owl was. Swallowing his fear again, he checked to see that Ron was asleep before he opened the window.

The owl instantly flew inside, landing on Harry's covered forearm and pecking him one before extending a leg.

"You must be Snape's owl." He whispered, "You're as rude as he is." He got his hand pecked again for that.

"Stop it!" he hissed, finally managing to open the letter.

_Potter,_

_The owl is my animagus form._

Harry flushed in embarrassment as he watched the glaring owl.

"Sorry Professor." He muttered averting his eyes away from the owl and back to the letter.

_That said, take care of it and don't you dare try and harm me, I can still make your life difficult._

_Warning aside, take me to the living room so we can talk._

Harry looked at the owl again before nodding and heading out of the room. "I guess we can talk here..." He trailed off, staring expectantly at the grey owl... a moment later and it flew off, transforming into his least favourite professor.

"Very well Potter, how did you mana-" Severus stopped mid-sentence, hastily grabbing the boy and covering his mouth with a hand. He could clearly see the brat roll his eyes and resist the urge to bit or lick his hand.

"Don't even think of trying anything." he hissed in the boy's ear, rolling his eyes as he felt the boy frown at the darkness.

"...thing Arthur?"

"There's no one Molly, nothing to worry about." He heard Mrs. Weasley's voice, coming from the living room ahead of them. They heard the unmistakable sigh of relief from Molly as the Weasley parents walked around, checking things so they could settle for the night.

"Of course I worry, what if their lot comes over? We have new wards of course, but still..."

"You worry too much my dear, relax."

"I try... you know I do but..."

"I know."

"It's not fair Arthur! They're too young! They're all too young."

"And wars are fought by young soldier, not the old generals."

They heard Molly Weasley sigh, before the sound of someone sitting on the couch reached their ears.

"At least we have something good to look forward to."

"Bill's wedding? I thought..."

"Wedding? Of course not! I don't like the Delacour girl, you know that. I meant that Harry's taking an interest in Ginny."

"He is? Really?"

"Yes, he is... oh you can't be that blind Arthur!" They heard Mrs. Weasley sigh in fond exasperation and Severus felt the brat blush under his hands, he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I try not to peer too closely into my daughter's love life. As long as he doesn't get her pregnant and the marriage – if there is a marriage – happens after they both finish Hogwarts, then I don't want to hear it."

"Your daughter is s-"

"I really don't want to hear it Molly!" Mr. Weasley interrupted. "Let me just pretend that it's a silly infatuation and that Ginny is still five years old."

"Possibilities Arthur... what if they want to get married?"

"Getting ahead of yourself aren't you dear?

"Ah well, you know me..." And the conversation trailed off as the adults got up from the couch and headed to their own bedroom leaving Severus and Harry in the little alcove, the older peering interested at the younger.

"So you're interested in Ms. Weasley are you?"

And Harry just blushed, turning an interesting shade of red. Severus looked at him for a moment and shook his head.

**January 6****th****, 1997**

Harry swallowed as he stared at the closed door. He knew he shouldn't be there; the professor had made it clear. But it was just... it happened that...

"What is it Potter?" Severus growled, coming behind him and opening his classroom door.

"He killed them." He heard the boy mutter and turned, speechless. Well, sort of...

"What?"

"He... killed his own family." Harry muttered, sinking to the ground and hugging his knees close, face hidden as he started to heave.

Severus had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from sneering at the boy.

"Who killed who Mr. Potter?" He drawled, kneeling beside the boy.

"He did..." And Harry reached forward, hand wrapping around Severus' forearm. Severus inhaled sharply, staring at the boy. Was he having visions again? No... he'd said something about _His_ family, _He_ had killed them and probably it wasn't recent.

"What happened Harry?

"He killed his own family! His own father and grandparents. When he was seventeen! How can anyone do that?" the boy pleaded, staring at Severus with haunted eyes.

What was Dumbledore teaching his brat?

**April 21****st****, 1997**

It was the second time this term. Harry wondered briefly if he was sick or just had a death wish. He knocked twice on the door of his Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Come in." came the deep voice.

He entered, giving his professor a sheepish look as the man glared at him.

"I need to talk to you, Professor," Harry muttered, wondering when, exactly, had Professor Snape become a confident.

"Obviously. Talk." And he closed his mouth and listened with growing horror as Harry described his talk with Dumbledore, described the horcruxes, the 'necessary' deaths, the ritual performed to tear apart half of your soul, time and time again. He listened as Harry talked about more than one horcrux. More than one? How could anyone even ponder making one Horcrux to begin with? He didn't realize he asked out loud until he received an answer.

"I don't know. I think... I don't think he's human anymore."

"He's not, not since he made the damn diary."

Of that, Snape was certain.

**May 10****th****, 1997**

"Enjoying Ms. Weasley now are we?" came the voice he knew as well as his own.

"Huh?"

"I heard about the kiss."

Harry rolled his eyes, staring at Severus. He had no idea what they were anymore, except that he was underage and Severus refused to touch him in any way.

"I didn't kiss her like that! I hugged Ginny and gave her a kiss on the cheek. But you know the rumour mill." He grinned at his professor's annoyed glare.

**June 20****th****, 1997.**

**One day after Dumbledore's funeral.**

Harry stared at the lake, wondering how his life would ever be the same after these last days. Dumbledore was dead, Snape on the run and Harry... Harry was completely lost.

On the other side stood Dumbledore's tomb, white marble reflecting the sunlight. He wondered how could it be such a bright day when his reality had torn itself to pieces.

"Why did you do it Severus?" He murmured to himself, the depression getting the better of him.

"I did what I had to do to ensure I remained alive." Came de distant voice.

Instantly Harry sprung to his feet, first looking around to see if there was anyone present before he pointed his wand at Severus.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled, stalking to the edge of the Forbidden Forest as he glared hatefully at Severus Snape.

"Just to give you something. This is all the explanation I can give, Harry," the elder murmured with a haunted look in Harry's direction. Somehow since that Christmas Night at the Weasleys Severus felt more for the boy, not love, but a fondness that made his heart ache at the thought of loosing his thrust.

He looked at the boy once more, leaving a jar filled with thick liquid on the ground.

Harry looked at the object for a moment, careful to cast revealing spells before he picked it up.

"Memories... he's giving me his memories."

**December 25****th****, 1997**

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, taking the owl and pulling him inside. "You're not supposed to be here, Professor!"

The owl pecked his hand hard before extending his leg. With a muttered curse, Harry opened the letter.

_Potter,_

_First of all, the owl is not me. Not even Merlin could make me fly in this cold._

_Second, Happy Christmas, I hope you like your present; it's attached to the owl as well._

_Third, the Ministry is not actually trying to find you with your magical signature; they don't have it on file – courtesy of Albus, and now Arthur and myself – so feel free to use it at will._

_~Severus_

With a silly grin, Harry started ripping the wrapping paper, ignoring Hermione complaining in the background. He opened the tiny package to reveal Gryffindor's Sword. With a swallow, Harry closed the package and put it in the moleskin around his neck.

**May 4****th****, 1998**

**Two days after the battle of Hogwarts**

Out of all scenarios he had entertained, waking up after his supposed death to a ranting Gryffindor was not one of them. He had barely opened his eyes when he saw the man by his side. A moment later the same man was trying to strangle him with hugs and drown him with kisses all over his face. But all it had taken to shatter that image was Severus lifting up his hand to pat the brat on the shoulder, then Harry had turned from a mourning lover to a raging dragon.

"... are you even listening to me? Out of all the idiotic things you could have done... out of all the magic you could have done to escape, to even _pretend_ that you were dead, for fuck's sake you could have made a golem! No, you just had to go and use _yourself_ as bait! Do you have any idea how I felt while I watched? Hermione had to petrify me for a moment while I watched as Nagini attacked!" He took a deep breath before turning to Severus, glaring at his yet again.

"I thought you had died!" He roared, making the house of the lion proud with the imitation. "I thought you had abandoned me! And then, when walking through the Forbidden Forest... I saw everyone! ..Them! And you didn't have the courtesy to show up? And then to be practically shoved inside a pensive and see you looking at my own mother like a lost puppy? You've some nerve Severus Snape!"

And he continued to rant. The last part Severus heard before he went into peaceful sleep was Harry going through curse after curse to maim him when he got better.

**June 1****st****, 1998**

"You're going. I will not accept this, to just make a mockery of your professor's hard work! Who do you think you are? You want to go out with me? Fine, then you'll have to finish Hogwarts; I don't care how you do it, or whom you offend, you will not skip your last year at Hogwarts!" Severus shouted, pacing back and forth in his living room. He was too occupied to see Harry rolling his eyes as he silently packed his trunk.

Fine, so maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to propose that he skip his seventh year...

**September 1****st****, 1998**

**King's Cross, platform nine and three-quarters**

Severus swallowed as he watched his brat say goodbye to the Weasley family, getting hugs and pats on the shoulder and kisses on the cheek. Finally the brat approached him with a warm smile. Somehow, somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with this delightful brat, and now the imp approached him, unaware that Severus was about to make the biggest decision concerning his love life.

"You sure you won't come back?"

"I hate teaching, Harry, you know that." Severus replied, resisting the urge to touch the soft, raven hair.

"I know, but I'll miss you... Hogwarts won't be the same without Professor Snape."

Severus rolled his eyed, muttering a soft 'brat' as Harry and he approached the door to the compartment.

"This is goodbye then?" Harry asked, looking everywhere but Severus.

"It depends, brat... Here." And Severus handed his brat a letter sealed with red wax. "Read it when the train departs and _think_ about it, I won't except a hasty, thoughtless response; no matter what I will stand by your decision."

Harry nodded once, and Severus left.

It was only at midday that he opened the sealed letter. Moments later the parchment was floating to the ground while Ron – who was there just to accompany his girlfriend – tried to get his friend out his state of shock.

"Come on Harry, it's not that big of a shock, we all knew it was coming. Wake up Harry!"

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Through this letter, I come to humbly request that you allow me to court you._

_Keeping in mind your Muggle-raised status, here is what a courtship entails should you wish to accept it:_

_1 – The courtship ritual will end, at the earliest, nine months after the beginning, either in marriage or with a parting of ways._

_2 – Faithfulness is a must! I'm aware of your moral integrity and that you would not cheat on anyone, but it has to be said even if just to assure you that I will also remain chaste during his period._

_3 – Gifts are not necessary, but I believe you deserve each and every one of that I have in mind (should you wish to accept it of course.)_

_4 – We can end this at any time you may desire, this is not binding, it is a request._

_5 – We must have, at the very least, one meeting every three weeks; if it pleases you, it could be every single week of the courtship._

_6 – I feel I must stress this, this is not a binding contract, you enter of your own free will and you can leave at any time of your own free will without a thought for the consequences._

_I hope you think on my request and see it as a positive light as I intended it to be._

_~Yours, Severus Snape._

**September 20****th****, 1998**

_My dear Severus,_

_YES! Yes, yes, yes yes!_

_A hundred times yes!_

_~Harry_

**August 1****st****, 1999**

**Spinner's End**

Severus stared at The Prophet, his mouth open, jaw on the floor (figuratively speaking of course) and right hand with the cup of tea suspended in mid-air. Harry had made Headlines again; this time, however, he would bet his collection of Acromantula Silk that his brat had planned it that way.

Right there on the cover, was the Chosen One, bent almost backwards, with a microphone close to his mouth. The picture clearly ending a note, it straightened up, giving a bow with a smile. Above the picture the headline.

_CHOSEN ONE DOES ONE-MAN SHOW_

_We've been expecting an announcement of marriage since we got news of Harry Potter's relationship with one Ginevra Weasley. According to friends and admirers they were the perfect couple, a clear reminder of James Potter and Lily Evans during their last year of Hogwarts._

_All seemed to be going well, a relationship starting in Mr. Potter's sixth year, followed by the death of You-know-who at his hands. Mr. Potter in a show of solidarity went back to Hogwarts with the female part of the golden trio, Hermione Granger, and his own girlfriend, Ginevra Weasley. Incidently Ronald Weasley, the remaining part of said trio, skipped his own NEWTs and accepted the Ministry's proposal for Auror training._

_Life, it seemed, was going according to plan, our Chosen One graduated with O's and EE's and his relationship seemed to flourish._

_Until last night._

_The house was booked with friends, acquaintances, the press and the so-called adopted family. The party was in full swing with presents, drinks, specially made cake and pastries and all the young ones having fun. Up until the end... when Ginevra blackmailed our Chosen One into singing._

_And sing he did!_

_Three full songs, one right after the other, starting with 'It's a king of Magic' (by muggle band 'Queen',) followed by 'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band' (The Beatles) and ending, magnificently, with a muggle hit from a few years ago 'Falling in Love' (by muggle band Aerosmith.) And that's where it ended for Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley._

_The song, which talks about cheating, the lack of a backbone and generally is the antitheses of the perceived relationship, the song was offered to Miss and Mrs Weasley and the two women left quickly during the thunderous applause, leaving Mr. Potter in the company of Ms. Hermione Granger and William and Fleur Weasley. Rumour now has it that Miss Weasley was cheating on our Saviour with a Mr. Smith and was refusing to accept the break-up. One can only hope that Miss Weasley can, hopefully, take the hit now. (For the lyrics and photos of the performances, go to pages 7 and 8!)_

Severus took a deep breath, trying to calm down his heart. Harry had ended it; had ended in such a flashy and public way that Severus knew the little wench wouldn't dare to approach his beloved again. He tried to steady his hands as he gripped the paper, almost tearing the pages. He swallowed again, closed his eyes and, for the first time since Harry had been forced to end their courtship, he allowed himself to smile.

His musings were interrupted by a knock on his front door, he turned the relieved smile into a scowl as he opened the door with more force than necessary. He found Harry on his doorstep, holding a vial of memories and with a shy grin on his face.

"Singing now, Potter?" he drawled, an amused smile on his lips.

"I was drunk... so drunk I can barely remember what happen..." He trailed off with a roll of his eyes before staring at Severus with a nervous look.

"Anyway, I'm over the age of consent now Mr. Snape."

"Severus." He insisted, watching his love nibble on his thin red lips.

"Hm?" the brat inquired, with a somewhat hopeful smile.

"The name is Severus, beloved." And the Potions Master grinned, grabbing the beloved boy into a fierce embrace, devouring the mouth and dragging the bespectacled brat inside.

**September 1****st****, 2001**

**Somewhere in Gana**

The young man grinned as he watched his husband's back, watched as it straightened before he jumped off the cliff, the sound of a body hitting water coming to him seconds later. He grinned at the one-year-old on his lap.

"I didn't think he would do it, ah well... Wanna go with Daddy, Allen?" Harry asked, rubbing his nose on the toddler's cheek.

The raven-haired child nodded and with that, Harry cast a Bubble-Head charm on the toddler and gently lowered him down into the water before he too jumped, only to be greeted with a splash and a heated kiss from his husband.

"Good?" Harry asked, breathless. The question as ambiguous as always.

"Better than ever." The elder whispered, answering the true question behind the innocent inquiry. He leaned in again, capturing those tempting red lips, all the while their son stood next to them, splashing water all over the place.

The End.


End file.
